My Virus
by taigataiga
Summary: Mikan sakit flu, walaupun ada pepatah bilang orang bodoh nggak bisa kena flu. Di saat yang bersamaan, Natsume bosan, bosan sekali karena nggak ada yang bisa digodain. Lalu apa yang terjadi? [Gakuen Alice with all its characters belongs to Tachibana Higuchi]


"HATCCHIM!"

Mikan Sakura mengelap hidungnya yang basah, lalu terbatuk-batuk kecil. Ia berusaha menarik nafas sepanjang mungkin, tapi yang ada malah ia megap-megap kekurangan oksigen.

"Aah, hidungku mampet! FLU SIAL!" pekiknya dengan suara bindeng. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali bersin dan terpaksa mengelap hidungnya lagi.

Ia meneguk madu hangatnya perlahan-lahan.

Mikan kena flu. Ia tidak tahu tertular siapa—nampaknya karena ia baru saja bermain hujan dua hari lalu. Awalnya ia hanya merasa sekadar masuk angin, tetapi tahu-tahu kondisinya memburuk pagi ini. Suhu tubuhnya memanas, mukanya merah, dan hidungnya berair.

"Ini sudah jelas flu," ujar Iinchou yang tadi pagi baru akan menjemputnya bersama Hotaru. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu, Mikan-chan."

Mau tidak mau Mikan harus menuruti. Padahal hari ini ada praktek memasak yang sangat disukainya. _Hiks hiks_. Mikan baru akan menangis meraung-raung saat pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk dengan barbar.

Natsume Hyuuga duduk santai di kursinya, sementara seisi kelas menatapnya—setengah takut, setengah bingung. Meskipun sekarang sedang praktek, ia sama sekali tidak menyentuh bahan masakan. Saar guru hendak menegurnya, sebuah bintang dalam lingkaran yang berada di kemejanya seolah membakar habis segala kata-kata yang baru akan dilontarkan guru itu padanya—semacam sumpah serapah mungkin.

Natsume tidak begitu menyukai sekolah—ia lebih suka berbaring di kamar dan membaca buku saja.

Atau mungkin, menggoda seseorang.

Dan barulah ia sadari kalau orang yang biasa digodanya itu tidak ada.

"Hoi," ujarnya dengan suaranya yang berat kepada gadis yang sedang berusaha memotong bawang di sebelahnya. "Kau tahu kemana si jeruk itu?"

"J-jeruk?" Anak perempuan itu mengangkat alisnya heran—muncul semburat merah di pipinya, mengetahui Natsume sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Mikan."

"Ah." Anak itu terdiam sesaat, lalu bergumam. "Kalau Sakura.. nampaknya ia sedang sakit."

Alis Natsume terangkat sedikit, tertarik akan berita itu. "Sakit? Sakit apa dia?"

Anak itu terdiam lagi. "Kurasa.. sakit flu. Tadi Iinchou sempat mengatakan sesuatu mengenai itu."

"Oh," respon Natsume singkat.

_Anak itu.. enak sekali tidak masuk sekolah,_ gerutunya dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah bola lampu terpasang dan menyala terang dalam benaknya.

"Oh. OH!" Natsume langsung melesat keluar kelas, meninggalkan guru dan anak-anak lain yang terbengong-bengong, begitu mendapat sebuah ide brilian.

Mikan membelalak menatap sosok yang berdiri di luar kamarnya sekarang. Matanya terpaku pada rambut ungu pendek sang pemilik ketukan-ketukan tadi, lalu pandangannya beralih pada mata merah membara anak laki-laki ini.

"N-Natsume?"

_Yeah,_ itu Natsume Hyuuga yang berdiri di depan pintunya. _Mau apa dia di sini_? Mikan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berantem sekarang. Ia terlalu lelah. Ia butuh istirahat.

Natsume tidak menggubris kekagetan Mikan—ia malah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar bintang satu yang sempit itu. Natsume lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi ringkih yang terletak di sebelah ranjang Mikan, berderit sedikit saat badan pemilik alice api itu menghantam bantal duduknya.

"S-sedang apa kau di sini?"

Natsume menatap Mikan dengan tampang _innocent_. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya mau menjenguk, kok."

Mikan terkesiap, matanya menatapi Natsume tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kaget begitu? Memangnya tidak boleh, ya?"

"Tapi kau—kau kan seharusnya mengikuti pelajaran sekarang!"

Natsume menghela nafas. "Aku tidak mau ikut pelajaran. Terlalu malas."

Mata Mikan kembali membelalak. "Kau-! Kau tidak tahu betapa aku menantikan pelajaran ini! Kau yang bisa ikut malah tidak menghargainya!" semprot Mikan tanpa ampun. "Ayo cepat, kembali sana! Semua pasti pusing gara-gara polahmu! Ayo! Ayo!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak mau?"

Mikan terenyak. Mata membara itu menatapinya tajam, seperti berkata lain. Kepalanya pusing, dan tiba-tiba ia ambruk.

"O-oi!"

Natsume buru-buru menangkap Mikan sebelum gadis itu membentur lantai. "Gawat sekali kau ini. Seharusnya kau tidak usah bangun saja."

Mikan terperangah begitu menyadari tangan Natsume yang merangkulnya. Dan sekejap bernafas terasa lebih sulit dari sebelumnya.

"Tidak, Natsume." Mikan terengah-engah. "Kau. Kembali. Ke kelas. Sekarang." Ia melafalkan kalimat itu dengan tersenggal-senggal, berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Wow, wow," Natsume menidurkan tubuh Mikan di ranjangnya, lalu menatapinya, sorot matanya bingung. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa... _selemah_ ini, Mikan Sakura."

"Aah, diam!" Mikan merona kesal ditembak seperti itu. "Kau kembali saja ke kelas sana."

Natsume mengerut sedikit. "Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mau tetap di sini."

"Jangan bercanda." Mikan masih terlihat lelah. "Kembalilah ke kelas. Mumpung aku masih memiliki cukup energi untuk memberitahumu."

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Aku. Tidak. Mau."

"Kau ini-!"

"Aku tidak mau sekolah."

Mikan sudah hampir kehabisan kesabaran. "Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus kenapa kau tidak mau masuk kelas, rambut ungu!" Tak lama kemudian Mikan bersin dengan dashyat, sekujur tubuhnya berguncang.

"Aku tidak punya." Natsume mengulurkan tissue yang langsung diraih gadis itu dengan kasar. "Aku memang tidak punya alasan, tapi aku akan membuatnya."

Mata Mikan menyipit. "Apa?"

Sebelum Mikan sempat mencerna kata-kata Natsume barusan, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya ditindih sesuatu, dan bibirnya terkunci rapat. Ia menghantam kasur ranjangnya, dan ia baru saja sadar apa yang terjadi.

"N-Natsume!"

Mikan memang sedang _sangat_ lemah sekarang. Dan anak ini, Natsume Hyuuga, memanfaatkannya untuk... _mencium dirinya_!

Mikan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi bibir Natsume melumat bibirnya semakin ganas. Kasar, tidak terkendali, dan yang terpenting; sangat, _sangat_ kuat. Dan Mikan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dashyat—bukan karena penyakit, tapi sebuah getaran lain yang aneh, yang muncul sesaat setelah Natsume melakukan _hal itu_ padanya.

Natsume menarik bibirnya sesaat untuk bernafas. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap mata Mikan, tepat pada pusatnya. Dan Mikan merasakan getaran itu lagi—semakin kuat.

Natsume kembali menciumnya, dan Mikan yang memang tidak bisa mengelak lagi, hanya bisa terdiam, berusaha mengendalikan _dirinya_ sendiri. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama, dan semakin liar saat Natsume menggunakan lidahnya untuk membuat segalanya lebih sulit—terutama bagi Mikan.

"Nnnn.." Mikan tahu ini _salah_, dan ia merasa tidak berdaya saat ini.

Semua itu berakhir saat Natsume menghentikan ciumannya yang amat dashyat, dan menarik tubuhnya dari Mikan.

Mikan menarik nafas panjang-panjang, ia masih tidak bisa berpikir jernih. _Apa-apaan? Apa yang barusan dilakukannya?_ Dan saat ia sadar, Natsume hanya bisa mengerling jahil padanya.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya menginginkan virusmu. _Well_, aku mendapatkannya."

Mata Mikan melebar, dan ia menatap Natsume nanar saat anak itu melanjutkan.

"Terima kasih untuk virus flu-nya—kurasa aku akan sakit dan bisa absen sekolah beberapa saat." Lalu kerlingan itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum arogan—khas Natsume yang membuat Mikan sanggup melupakan kemarahannya beberapa saat. "Dan terima kasih juga untuk ciumannya yang hebat, _Mikan Sakura_."

Mikan menjerit. "NATSUMEEEE!"

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, dadanya masih berdebar-debar memikirkan kejadian barusan—ya ampun, apa dia mengharapkan _lebih_?


End file.
